La niña de las lindas colitas
by sakuxsyao
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, es una mujer a la que le rompieron el corazón... a tratado de olvidar al causante de su sufrimiento... pero... ¿que pasa si el vuelve y dice estar enamorado de ella? ¿que le guiará su corazón?


Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Esta historia es 100 % mía y es dedicada a Hadita-ip por su cumpleaños ^^

La niña de las lindas colitas.

Iba caminando por la calle tranquilamente, cuando oigo esa "canción" que me persigue desde el mes pasado. La aborrezco, y ¿Por qué lo hago? Por el "artista" que la canta, el hombre más falso y creído que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, se preguntaran que como puedo decir tantas cosas malas de el o que fue lo que hizo… bueno, les contaré… Syaoran Li… fue el único hombre al que amé en mi vida… mi "primer amor" estuve enamorada de el desde que era una niña de 8 años… hasta allí todo normal, pero cometí un error… un terrible error al decirle mis sentimientos a ese insensible… yo tenía 12 años y el tenía 17, recuerdo que estaba con un vestido rosa, y mi cabello atado en dos lindas colitas… me acerque a su casa y toque la puerta… y fue allí que mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados… al ser vilmente rechazada por el.

Me encontraba muy nerviosa… por que me declararía a Syaoran Li, el chico más guapo y rebelde del vecindario… era alto, con el cabello castaño oscuro y sumamente despeinado… era muy serio, y frío… además de un mujeriego de lo peor… siempre traía a una chica diferente a su casa… y yo lo veía por mi ventana… pero eso no me importó… lo único que yo quería era decirle mis sentimientos… y fui tan ingenua que creí que el se enamoraría de mí…

- ¿Qué quieres?

Recuerdo que me preguntó al abrirme la puerta.

- Yo solo… venía para decirte algo. (dije sonrojada)

- Dilo rápido que estoy ocupado. (dijo sin mirarme)

- Yo quería decirte… que tú… me gustas mucho. (dije bajando la mirada y con las mejillas ardiéndome)

Y el… ¿Qué hizo? Soltó una fuerte carcajada, yo lo miré confundida…

- Debes estar bromeando, ¿en serio creíste que yo me fijaría en una mocosa como tú? ¿A caso no te fijas en las mujeres que entran en mi casa? Son hermosas, no como tú, que eres una niña, tonta e infantil, con el cabello atado en esas "lindas" colitas, y con esos coloridos vestidos que te hacen ver más tonta si es posible, solo te daré un consejo mocosa, no me molestes más.

Luego de decir esas crueles palabras, me cerró la puerta en la cara… mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Syaoran Li me había roto el corazón… corrí lejos de allí, hasta que llegué al parque pingüino, me senté en los columpios y seguí llorando… fue entonces que me dí cuenta… que yo no podía llorar por alguien que no valía la pena… y que haría hasta lo imposible por olvidarlo… recuerdo que me tome mis colitas y con lágrimas en los ojos me las desaté… en ese mismo momento deje de ser aquella niña de las lindas colitas y de la bella sonrisa y me convertí en una niña completamente infeliz y que ya no creía en el amor… pero… yo me lo tenía merecido… pueden llamarme masoquista, por que lo fui, yo sabía que el me rechazaría, sabía que el me lastimaría y también sabía que el se burlaría… pero a mi no me importo nada… estaba ciegamente enamorada de ese hombre… ¿y cual fue el resultado? Quedé con el corazón destrozado…

Ahora ya soy una mujer de 22 años… en la secundaria fui muy perseguida por los chicos… pero por miedo a volver a sufrir, los rechace a todos... ahora soy una mujer triste y dolida, que trata de olvidar el pasado… Se preguntaran que paso con Syaoran Li, se mudo de esa casa unos meses después, y se fue a vivir a Hong Kong… lo último que supe de el es que se convirtió en un famoso cantante, sus canciones son de amor y de esperanza… ¿ya ven por que digo que es una persona falsa? ¿Como se atreve a cantar esas canciones? Luego de lo que me hizo a mí… es un maldito hipócrita, y lo peor es que tiene a miles de pobres chicas detrás de el…

Suspiro y salgo de mi casa, pero me detengo al ver un auto en "esa" casa, lo que me pareció raro, ya que nadie vive en ella, pero lo que me sorprendió más e hizo que mi pobre corazón volviera a dolerme fue ver a la persona que bajaba del auto.

- Syaoran Li… (susurré)

Lágrimas comenzaron a mojar mis mejillas… no podía ser el… simplemente ¡no podía volver! Me sequé las lágrimas y lo miré una última vez… y fue en ese momento en que el volteó el rostro y tuvimos contacto visual… vi como abría la boca ¿sorprendido? Y me recorría con la mirada… como siempre el mismo pervertido… esquivé su mirada y volví a caminar… tenía que alejarme de el.

- ¡Espera!

Oí que me grito, pero yo apresuré mis pasos, no podía pasarme esto… luego de un rato sentí una mano tocando la mía… me sorprendí y volteé y vaya sorpresa que me dí al ver a Syaoran Li agitado (por tanto correr).

- ¿Quién eres? (me preguntó mientras soltaba mi mano) ¿Cómo te llamas?

Yo no le respondí… simplemente baje la mirada… aguantándome las inmensas ganas que tenía de llorar.

- Suéltame. (dije con la voz quebrada)

- ¿Te sientes bien? (me preguntó al ver que yo temblaba)

- Suéltame por favor Li… (dije triste)

- Al parecer me conoces… pero yo no, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Si me conoces Li…

- No, no te conozco, si lo hiciera no te olvidaría.

- Pues tienes una mala memoria. (dije mirándolo a los ojos)

- No entiendo…

- Soy una chica, que hace mucho tiempo era una niña ilusionada… la niñas de las "lindas" colitas, y de los vestidos coloridos, la que te llegó a amar, pero tú con tus frías y crueles palabras rompiste su pobre corazón…

- ¿S-Sakura?

- La misma… (dije viéndolo con dolor) Pero para ti… soy Kinomoto. (dije para luego irme)

Esta vez el ya no me siguió, salí corriendo de allí… y llegué al parque pingüino… ese lugar en donde me desahogue hace mucho tiempo… y lloré por varios minutos… no podía sentirme peor… ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? Seguí llorando hasta que vi un pañuelo verde frente a mí, alzo la mirada y veo a la última persona a la que deseaba ver…

- Li… por favor… déjame sola… (dije levantándome)

- Sakura… espera… (dijo tomando mi mano)

- Ya espere mucho Li…

- Lo siento…

Lo miré sorprendida, había dicho esas palabras que nunca creí que diría.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo siento mucho Sakura… se que te lastime…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? (pregunté con los ojos llenos de lágrimas)

- Por miedo…

- No entiendo…

- Por miedo a aceptar mis sentimientos… yo… estaba enamorado de ti… y sigo estándolo

Lo miré con el seño fruncido y le dí una fuerte cachetada.

- Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso Li, tu no tienes ni idea de lo que es estar enamorado. (le dije furiosa)

- Es en serio Sakura… yo estoy enamorado de ti… volví por ti.

- No… eso no es cierto… (dije mirando a otro lado)

- Es cierto Sakura… yo te amo… ¿Por qué otro motivo volvería a Tomoeda? Te quiero a mi lado… ya perdí demasiado tiempo…

- No… estás mintiendo… ¡Estás mintiendo! (dije llorando)

- Sakura… (dijo abrazándome) no te miento…

- Si, lo haces… me rompiste el corazón… te burlaste de mí, yo era una niña de 12 años Li…

- ¡Por eso tuve que hacerlo Sakura! Tenía miedo de que me vieras como un pedófilo… yo tenía 17 y en unos días cumplía 18, salía con toda mujer que podía para intentar olvidarte… pero no pude… nunca pude… y cuando te me declaraste… mis miedos aumentaron… ¿Qué hubieran pensado tus padres al verte con un chico como yo? Además de casi adulto, era rebelde… no era una buena influencia… no quise herirte pero los nervios se apoderaron de mí… se que te hice sufrir… y me deteste al verte triste… juro que aún me odio… por que lastime a la única persona a la que amé… no sabes lo mucho que trate olvidarte… pero nunca pude… ninguna era como tú… eran simplemente superficiales… falsas e interesadas… no como tu, que me amabas mientras yo era simplemente tu vecino… eres todo para mí Sakura… eres mi niña hermosa… (dijo sin soltarme)

Las lágrimas salían con más fuerza… esto no podía sucederme… simplemente no podía…

- ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? (dije golpeando su pecho) ¿Por qué? (grite golpeándolo más) te odio, te odio, ¡te odio! (grite mientras más lagrimas caían de mi rostro) tu me rompiste el corazón… me trataste como a un animal… ¡y ahora me vienes con que estás enamorado de mí?

- Sakura… (dijo tomando mis manos) te amo. No se si algún día puedas perdonarme… pero te juro que mis sentimientos por ti son verdaderos mi pequeña flor de primavera.

Lo miré a los ojos… y vi unas pequeñas lágrimas… ¿me estaba diciendo la verdad?

- ¿No me mientes? (pregunté con la voz quebrada)

- No, no te miento mi pequeña…

Algo en mi interior me decía que el no me mentía… pero el me había lastimado tanto… no quería seguir sufriendo…

- No quiero sufrir…

- Ya no te haré sufrir pequeña… te lo prometo…

- Syaoran… yo… necesito pensar…

- Te esperaré todo lo que sea necesario.

- Gracias… (le dije antes de salir del parque)

Llegué a mi casa de nuevo… y llamé a Tomoyo… mi mejor amiga… hablamos por varios minutos… y me dio un buen consejo… "que siga a mi corazón" pero había un problema… mi corazón está confundido… el ya me lastimo una vez… ¿y si es una trampa?

Pero… ¿y si no lo es? No sabía que hacer… me encontraba tan confundida… decidí despejar mi mente e ir a ver a mi amiga Tomoyo que me había invitado a cenar… al salir de mi casa, lo veo nuevamente… mi corazón late desenfrenadamente y me sonrojo, el me mira con una sonrisa y se me acerca…

- Hola pequeña… (dijo tomando mi mano y besándola)

- Hola… (dije tímidamente)

- Sakura… yo quería saber si… puedes venir a la noche al parque pingüino…

- ¿Para que? (pregunté con curiosidad)

- Es una sorpresa… (dijo con una sonrisa) ¿Qué dices?

- No lo sé…

- Por favor…

Suspiré… a veces era tan convincente…

- Muy bien… pero solo unos minutos.

- Perfecto. (dijo sonriéndome)

- Bien… ahora ya debo irme.

- Bueno, nos vemos a las 9.

- ¿Tan tarde?

- Tranquila, yo te cuidare. (dijo besando mi mano)

- Si… bueno… adiós.

- Adiós pequeña.

Luego de despedirnos, retome mi camino hasta llegar a la casa de Tomoyo… hablamos por varias horas… ella es mi mejor amiga, es la persona en la que más confío… y se que ella me entiende… pues ella paso lo mismo que yo… la única diferencia es que Tomoyo calló en los brazos del condenado de Eriol Hiragisawa, parecía ser un chico tan bueno, pero no lo era, el rompió el corazón de mi amiga… la engaño con nuestra profesora de literatura Kaho Mitsuki… el lo negó todo, pero Tomoyo no le creyó… pues los había encontrado en una situación muy comprometedora… y que el le había dicho, que todo estaba saliendo bien, que mi amiga ya estaba enamorada de el, que le pediría matrimonio, se casaría con ella, le robaría todo el dinero que podía y luego el se iría con Kaho a París… yo la consolé… ella lloró en mis brazos… ambas pasamos por problemas muy parecidos… pero ahora ella es muy feliz… se casará con mi hermano, cosa que al saberlo me sorprendió, pero… siempre noté como se miraban… incluso cuando ella era novia de Hiragisawa, pero bueno, seguimos hablando y ella me dice que tiene un buen presentimiento… quede claro que cuando Tomoyo dice que pasará algo bueno, eso ocurrirá… me parece que es un don… en fin, luego de cenar las dos en su casa me despido de ella y me voy al parque... pero la verdad… tenía un poco de miedo, pues ya era de noche, y es muy peligroso… pero me quedo más tranquila al llegar… y ver… ¿muchas rosas en el suelo? Bueno… esto es raro… sigo caminando cuando veo… ¿una mesa, dos sillas, y una botella de vino? Ok… esto ya es raro… me acerco a la mesa y veo un sobre lo abro y leo lo que dice… "mira al cielo y pide un deseo" lo hice y pedí poder saber si debía perdonar a Syaoran. Seguí leyendo… "mira hacia el rey pingüino" volteé y me sonroje al ver a Syaoran… se veía tan lindo… y lo que tenía en la mano… ¿era una guitarra?

- Sakura… quiero que oigas muy bien la letra de esta canción… por que esto es lo que yo siento por ti…

I've been alone with you inside my mind

And in my dreams i've kissed your lips a thousand times

I sometimes see you pass outside my door

Hello, is it me you're looking for

Me sonroje y baje la mirada... pero volví a subirla al ver que Syaoran tomaba mi mentón, me miraba a los ojos y sonreía.

I can see it in your eyes

i can see it in your smile

You're all i've ever wanted, and my armes are open wide

cause you know just what to do

and i want to tell you so much... i love you.

Lo seguí mirando a los ojos... el... me estaba diciendo la verdad

I long to see the sunlight in your hair

and tell you time and time again how much i care

sometimes i feel my heart will overflow

hello, i've just got to let you know

cause i eonder where you are

and i wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someones loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

for i haven't got a clue

but let me start by saying, i love you...

Comencé a lagrimear... el si me amaba... y yo también lo amaba a el... a pesar de todo lo que el me hizo sufrir... yo lo seguía amando... lentamente se acercó a mi oído y me susurró...

Hello, is it me you're looking for

cause i wonder where you are

and i wonder what you do

are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

for i haven't got a clue

but let me start by saying... i love you

Me levanté lentamente de la silla, lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí dulcemente...

- ¿Me amas? (pregunté mientras pasaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello) - Si mi ángel, te amo. Déjame tener un espacio en tu corazón, deja que vuelva a entrar en el (dijo mientras besaba mis mejillas) - Nunca saliste Syaoran... (le susurré) me heriste... pero nunca deje de amarte. (dije mirando sus ojos) te amo

Vi una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó más a mi y me tomo delicadamente el mentón. - Te amo mi pequeña niña de lindas colitas... Luego de decirme esas palabraa ambos sonreímos, fuimos acercando nuestros labios, hasta que los unimos... lentamente comenzamos a hundirnos en un nuevo mar de sensaciones... el colocó sus manos en mi espalda y profundizamos el beso... el recorrió cada rincón de mi boca... y yo de la suya, me sentía en el paraíso, ahora era... verdaderamente feliz. Nos separamos lentamente... juntamos nuestras frentes... ambos estábamos sonrojados, nos sonreímos con dulzura y así volvimos a besarnos sintiendo que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro... sin importar nada, ni nadie, solo éramos el y yo... y lo seguiríamos siendo... por el resto de nuestras vidas. I love you...

N/a: Waaaa, no puedo creer que logré finalizar esta historia jajaja, lastimosamente no la termine a tiempo :( espero que te guste Hadita-ip por que es especialmente para ti ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Atrasado... pero bueno... la voluntad es lo que cuenta ¿no? jajaja, bueno espero que les guste el fic, un beso grande para todos ^^ por las dudas... la canción es Hello (aparece en glee) no se quien es la o el artista que lo canta jeje ^/^


End file.
